


One Point Perspective

by zooweemama



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Brian, Desk Sex, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Smile Era, Top Roger, brian's into some specific stuff roger is just the first to coax it out of him, dirty talking, fluff then smut, this is just pure smut im so sorry, ya'll really sleeping on bottom brian guess i have to do everything myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zooweemama/pseuds/zooweemama
Summary: “You sure you can handle it, May?” Roger teases, Brian gives another cough before turning to his roommate. “Didn’t even take a drag and you’re a coughing mess.”Brian frowned, “I’m not fucking twelve, I can do this. Can’t be that hard.”  He reaches out to grab the joint for himself but Roger holds him back.“We’re shotgunning it.”





	One Point Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from an Arctic Monkeys song. Pure Smut.

Roger reaches into the drawer of his bedside cabinet, rummaging around until he finds a lighter. He holds the blunt gently between his first and second fingers. He feels Brain’s heavy gaze on him, watching the younger man with intense eyes as he brings the joint to his mouth. He brings the lighter to the end of the joint, the flame catching the end of the joint, the only source of illumination in the dark room.

Brian watches the man take a long drag from the joint, holding the smoke in his mouth momentarily before exhaling it. Roger turns to Brian, whose gaze is still on him. Brian looks away.

“Wanna try?”

He hears Roger’s trademark smirk in his voice. Brian blinks first, as if breaking from a trance, before answering. “What?”

Roger grins. “I said, do you wanna try?” He punctuates his question by pointing the joint at the other man.

Brian nods a bit too enthusiastically, reaching out to touch the joint, hand brushing ever so slightly against Rogers. The other man pulls away suddenly, concerned. “You’ve smoked before, right?” Roger asks, taking the blunt away from Brain’s reach.

Brian bites his bottom lip, hesitant to answer at first. “No?”

Roger gives him an odd look, similar to the one before. “You’re joking,” Roger runs a hand through his blonde locks, laughing. “With your major? Astrophysics? Gotta be incredibly stressful, I’d try and destress any moment I have--“

“It’s not that, I don’t mind the stress, actually. I—I just, don’t have time. Too many exams, s’all.” Brian answers, reaching out once more for the blunt. Roger presses a hand against the older man’s chest, holding him back.

“Then why on earth would you want to smoke it, May?” Roger teases, gives him that shit-eating grin Brian’s grown to love. “Much less with me, huh?” Roger teases, holding the joint away from Brian.

“Dammit Rog, I—“ Brian doesn’t know what to say. Ever since meeting the younger man, Brian has taken more risks in the first month of living with him than ever in his life. Brian sighs, his chest heavy. “Just give me the damned thing already.”

He reaches out again, trying to pull the joint away from Roger’s hands. Brian ends up pulling himself on top of the younger man, a hand on one side of Roger’s slim frame, the other reaching out for the blunt. Their chests are pressed flush together, Brian’s face just centimeters from Roger’s. Both of Brian’s hands are on either side of Roger’s thin torso. He closes his eyes ever so slightly, pressing his forehead against Roger’s, cursing at himself for allowing Roger to pull him so close, for allowing Roger, a man he’s only known for a month, make him lose this much control.

And then there’s smoke being blown in his face. Roger’s laughing hysterically, watching Brian cough and sputter at the substance. “God, that’s rancid!” Brain manages to get out, coughing into his shirt. He lifts himself off Roger’s chest, sitting up on the bed. Roger’s hand is on his back, smoothing over the fabric of his shirt.

“You sure you can handle it, May?” Roger teases, Brian gives another cough before turning to his roommate. “Didn’t even take a drag and you’re a coughing mess.”

“You literally blew smoke into my face, what was I supposed to do, prick?” Brian frowned, “I’m not fucking twelve, I can do this. Can’t be that hard.” He reaches out to grab the joint for himself but Roger holds him back.

“We’re shotgunning it.”

Brian rolls his eyes in defiance, turning away from Roger. “Shotgunning? What the hell does that even mean—?” He begins, but his sentence trails off when he feels Roger’s hand cup the side of his face. Brian feels his heartbeat in his throat when Roger turns to him, pulling Brian closer to him, their lips only inches apart. Brian melts into Roger’s touch, tilting his head just slightly, leaning in to press his lips to Roger’s.

Then there’s smoke in his face again. Brian’s coughing into his shirt, waving away the smoke around him.

“What the hell was that for, Roger?” He asks in between heavy, labored breaths.

“Do you not know what shotgunning is, idiot?”

“No I fucking don’t, Roger! I thought you were about to kiss me!” Brian lets out a frustrating groan, hiding his flushed face in his hands. He hasn’t even taken a drag from the joint, but feels his heartbeat in his ears, the room spinning ever so slightly.

“Well, it is kind of like kissing?” Roger’s voice breaks the silence of the room. Brian hears the nervousness in the younger man’s voice as he speaks. “Look, I’m going to take a hit of this, and blow the smoke in your mouth. Just, Roger sighs. “Just breath it in when I exhale it, alright?”

Brian nods, removing his hands from his face. He sits up straight, turning to face the younger man again. He feels Roger’s palm against the side of his face, leaning into his touch ever so subtly. Roger smiles, watching Brian’s features instantly relax as he rubs his thumb over his flushed cheeks. He brings the joint to his mouth, taking a long drag, noting how much heat is radiating off of Brian’s cheeks. Roger presses his forehead to Brians, letting the smoke exhale from his mouth.

Brian almost forgets to inhale the smoke, too focused on the younger man’s touch, too focused on the younger man’s features. Too focused on Roger. He quickly inhales the smoke, holding it in his mouth. He thinks that this can’t possibly be what Roger’s wanting to do, but he feels the smoke hit his lungs and oh.

His chest feels warm, his body feeling lighter than it did moments ago. Brian lets the smoke ease out of his mouth, into the younger man’s face. Roger’s laughing now, enamored with Brian’s sudden change of demeanor. “You alright, Brian?” He asks, Brian just gives him a lazy smile.

“Never better.”

* * *

 The two have moved so that Roger’s in between Brian’s legs, his lanky thighs on either side of Roger’s thin frame. Brian has gotten used to the process, his fingers running through Roger’s blonde locks as he waits for him to take another drag and blow it into his mouth. The feeling of Roger pressed flush against his chest makes Brian sigh with pleasure. He feels himself growing hard in his jeans, but he doesn’t mind. Perhaps this is just a thing that happens when you’re high? He hopes so.

Brian’s eyes are half lidded, his face plastered with a dumb smile, relaxing into the touch of the man above him. He doesn’t notice that the joint has been put out, doesn’t notice that Roger hasn’t moved at all in a while, no indication of shotgunning the joint, yet his hands are still holding Brian’s face.

When Brian opens his eyes, he’s met with Roger’s forehead pressed against his own. Roger runs his hands through his thick curls before he’s bumping his nose against the other’s. Brian doesn’t flinch when Roger presses his lips softly against his own. The kiss is slow at first, hesitant yet eager, so very much Brian May. Roger runs his hands through his thick curls, feeling Brian moan weakly into his mouth. The kiss turns from something so soft and calculated to teeth and tongue and Roger loves it.

One of Roger’s hands experimentally tugs at Brian’s curls, he feels the older man arch his back up towards Roger’s grasp, letting out a filthy moan. One of Roger’s hands experimentally lifts up the front of his shirt, making the older man arch into his touch. Brian’s whole figure is pressed up against Roger’s, his hips bucking upward of their own accord, desperately trying to receive some sort of friction.

“ _Holy shit, Rog—“_ Brian manages to moan, _“Roger, fuck.”_

“You gonna get off just like this, Bri?” Roger’s voice sends a shiver right down Brian’s spine. Roger runs a hand up the span of Brian’s chest, taking in a gross amount of satisfaction in the way he can make his friend moan. He hears the older man whine as Roger pulls away from the kiss. He thumbs the hem of Brian’s shirt, “Can I take this off?” He asks, breathless.

Brian nods, helping him tug the fabric off of his frame. Roger throws the shirt into a corner, not bothering where it landed. Roger trails his lips from Brian’s chin down to his sternum, feeling the man below him jackhammer into his touch.

“Roger—“ Brian moans, tugging at the man’s hair. He feels his cock strain against his jeans, he bucks up into Roger’s crotch.

A car passes by and the whole room is washed in a fluorescent yellow, allowing Roger to see everything for s split second. He sees the flush on Brian’s cheeks, the way his teeth bite down on his bottom lip trying so desperately to keep quiet. The room darkens once again, the light of a streetlamp cascading through slanted blinds onto Brian’s flushed figure. Striped patterns line the

He’s glowing, Roger thinks. He’s literally fucking glowing.  
Brian opens his eyes slightly, wondering why Roger hasn’t moved in a while. He feels a heavy gaze from the man above him, and turns his head to avert eye contact with him. Roger threads his hands in Brian’s thick curls, his hands brushing against his high cheekbones.

“Y’alright?” Brian asks, “You haven’t moved in a while, is—is something wrong, Rog?” He hears the waver in Brian’s voice. Roger smiles warmly at the man below him.

“No, nothing.” Roger holds Brian’s face in his hands, his thumb barely touching the other’s lips. “You just look so….beautiful right now.” He states, watching Brain’s features relax at the comment. Brian feels Roger bury his face in the crook of his neck, his lips lightly pressing against the skin. He feels Brian tilt his neck to the side, allowing Roger more room to continue.  
“So pretty, Brian—“ Roger moans, pressing open mouthed kisses along the column of Brian’s throat, “God, you drive me insane” Roger’s voice is barely a whisper in the crook of the other’s neck. He feels Brian run his hands through his hair, pulling on it slightly as he feels Roger’s teeth graze over his Adam’s apple.

“Roger, please—“ Brian’s breathing so incredibly heavy now. “Please don’t say things like that— make’s me crazy.” He whines, letting out harsh, labored breaths as he feel’s Roger’s lips trail up to his own. Roger gives him a funny look in response to his comment.

“What do you mean, Bri?” Roger’

“You’re not even fucking me and I’m already so hard—“ Brian moans, “If you keep talking I’’ll come like this—“.”

“You’ve thought about me fucking you?” It’s Roger’s turn to moan, his hips rocking downward, desperate for friction. Roger removes his hands from Brian’s unruly locks, and instead thumbs the hem of his boxers. Brian’s cock strains against the fabric of his underwear, his hips stuttering upward to meet Roger’s touch. He feels Roger palm his cock through his boxers and he just about comes undone at the feeling.

 _“Oh God—_ “ is all Brian can manage, his hips bucking upward of their own accord. He turns his head, avoiding Roger’s heavy gaze, burying his face in the pillow next to him. His fists wring in the sheets around the two as he feels Roger press open-mouthed kisses down to the hem of his boxers. Brian didn’t get the chance to react before Roger had peeled down his boxers down to Brian’s lanky knees. He leaned in and pressed an experimental kiss to the head of Brian’s weeping cock, making the man below him sob with pleasure.

“ _Rog—_!”

Roger licks an experimental stripe up the underside of Brian’s cock, earning a high whine from the man above him. Brian rocks his hips up to meet Roger’s lips, trying desperately to get more of him inside the wet heat of the man’s mouth. Roger pins the other’s hips to the bed with one hand, the other rummaging through his bedside cabinet to retrieve a half-empty bottle of lube. Brian’s cock is thick and heavy in Roger’s mouth, a steady bead of precise leaking out onto the flat of his tongue.

Brian, too focused on not coming, barely noticed a lube-coated finger teasing his hole. Roger circled Brian’s entrance before gently pressing one finger in, moving it slowly, earning a hiss of pain from the man below him. Roger kept his mouth on Brian’s cock, distracting him from the mild discomfort from his finger. He slowly thrusted his finger into his hole, Brian was tight and searingly hot around the blonde’s thicker fingers. Brian let out a filthy moan when Roger brushed against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

“Rog, God, your fingers are so much bigger than mine—“ Brian admits, whining at the sensation of being worked open. Roger takes Brian’s cock out of his mouth for a split second, smirking against the pre-come and spitslicked head. Roger crooks his fingers upward, brushing against Brian’s prostate, earning a howl of pleasure from the man below him.

“You’ve fingered yourself before?” Roger asks, loving how much he can make Brian come undone. “You bite the pillow and fuck yourself on your fingers at night Bri?” Roger teases, sliding in a second finger in beside the first one, pumping both the digits a bit faster than before. Brian gasps at the sensation below him, tossing his head to the side, avoiding eye contact with Roger.

“ _F-Fuck, Rog—“_ Brian’s hands are fisted in the sheets, letting out another high moan when he feels Roger slide in a third digit.

“Is that what you think of when you get off in the middle of the night?Brian’s eyes widen at Roger’s comment. “W-What—?”

Brian tilts his head to avoid Roger’s eyes, hearing the smirk in his voice. “You’re not quiet, Brian— I hear you in the middle of the night, in the bathroom, you know they don’t make these walls soundproof.”

 _“Oh God—_ “

“I’ve heard everything you want me to do to you, Brian. I never pegged you as a bottom, y’know. Always wanted to take your cock, wanted your fingers inside of me—“ Roger’s mumbling now, his fingers sloppily thrusting in and out of Brian’s tight hole. Roger grinds down on the mattress below him, as desperate for release as Brian.

“Roger please, please I’m so fucking close—“ Brian lets out a filthy moan as Roger curls all three of his fingers upward, hitting his prostate head on. He feels the familiar heat coil in his stomach, his hips bucking downward to meet Roger’s fingers, desperate for more of him inside.

“You getting off on the thought of me fucking you? Right over the desk, right over my drum kit, you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Brian? God, you’re filthy—“

“ _Roger I’m so fucking close please just—_ “ Brian arches his back off of the bed, his hands curling in the sheets below him. He could come just like this.

Before he could, Roger slipped all of his fingers out of Brian just before he could come. Brian let out a frustrated moan, thrusting his hips upward in annoyance at the loss. Roger let out a deep laugh, taking in a gross amount of satisfaction at how much he can make his friend come undone. “Why’d—Why’d you stop, Rog--“ Brian asks, voice cracking ever so slightly.

“Over the desk, now.”

* * *

 Roger shoves Brian over his desk, bending the boy over the cold wood. He kicks Brian’s legs further apart, feeling Brian shiver at the feeling of being man-handled. Roger parted Brian’s cheeks before slipping in three fingers again, earning a sob of pleasure from the man below him. Brian’s hands cling to the lip of the desk for dear life as Roger works him open once more.

“You ready?” Roger asks, his other hand smoothing over the dip of Brian’s arched back. Brian nods his head a bit too enthusiastically, biting his lip at the mental image of Roger having his way with the older man over the desk.  
Roger pours a generous amount of lube on his cock, fucking into his hand before he’s pressing himself at Brian’s entrance. Roger presses open-mouthed kisses on the span of Brian’s back as he slowly inches himself inside the other, moaning at how hot he was.

“G-God, Brian, you’re so _tight—_ “ Roger’s voice hits the top of his vocal range as he sinks further into Brian. As soon as he’s fully seated in Brian, he waits for the other to give him direction. “C-Can I move? Please, Brian, you feel so good--“ Roger pleads again.

Brian shifts his hips, groaning at how full he felt. He gives Roger a nod, burying his head in the crook of his elbow, moaning.

Roger slowly starts to pick up a steady rhythm, thrusting ever so slowly into the other man.  
“You’re so _loud_ Brain—“ Roger tuts, the palm of his hand pressing Brian’s face to the desk with a small thud. His cheek hits the top of the wood, smearing the ink on his calculus homework from the previous night. Brian lets out a choked sob as he feels Roger brush against his prostate, loudly begging him to just hit that spot again. Roger gives a harsh tug on Brian’s unruly locks, tutting softly to himself. “Brian, sweetie, you’re going to need to be quieter, the neighbors can hear you.” Roger’s words are hushed, the room nearly silent except for the repeated rocking of the desk against the dorm room wall and the continuous moans from the man below him.

Roger hits Brian’s prostate head on and the man below him just about screams in pleasure. His moans are suddenly muffled by the intrusion of Roger’s fingers in his mouth. Brian moans weakly, not nearly as loud as before. He feels so incredibly full, fingers in his mouth and Roger fucking into his hole, Brian nearly comes at the sensation. Roger’s got three fingers shoved into Brian’s mouth, gently thrusting them in and out, cautious of Brian’s sensitive gag reflex.

“You like this, Brian?” Roger’s voice is hoarse from arousal. “Like being so full? Taken from both ends?” Brian’s shaking now, all he can do is moan pathetically around Roger’s fingers. “You’re getting off on this aren’t you? Getting off on being used like a slut—“

“Whose cock are you imagining in that pretty little mouth of yours? Mine? Or maybe Tim’s?” Brian can hear the smirk in Roger’s voice. Brian flushes bright red at the mention of his previous crush, his hips jerking involuntarily at the image of taking both Roger and Tim at the same time, being used by his bandmates. Brian nearly comes at the thought of the three together, letting out an obscene moan around Roger’s thick fingers in his mouth.

He feels Roger’s hand curl around his weeping cock from underneath the desk, pathetically fucking up into his palm. “I heard you moan his name nearly every night when we first came together as a band, do you know how jealous that made me? God, how I just wanted to take you into my hand and make you moan mine instead—“ Roger’s the one who’s moaning now, his face pressed into Brian’s back, his breath heavy. “God Brian you drive me nuts.” Brian shivers as he feels the man above him press open mouth kisses on the span of his flesh, moaning as Roger bites down on his shoulder.

“It wasn’t long though— not long at all till I heard you start moaning my name.” Roger’s golden locks drape over Brian’s back, he feels Roger’s shaky breath on his flesh. “I’d touch myself with you some nights, too shy to just come over to your bed.” Brian feels Roger laugh against his skin, “But look at us now, what a sight. God, if I told first week Roger Taylor he’d be fucking his dorm mate into the desk he’d be dumbfounded!”

Brian felt the familiar heat coil up into his stomach, his moans dipping into his falsetto, a clear indicator that he was close to release. Roger suddenly lets go of Brian’s leaking cock, and scrambles to pull out of the man below him, wiping the spit from Brian’s mouth on his shirt. Brian lets out a frustrated sob, slamming his fist on the table. “Roger fucking— _please, just, please let me come_.” He sounds like he’s crying, tears welling in his eyes. He can practically feel his dick throb in frustration.

Roger smooths a hand over Brian’s cheek, smiling as the man below him melts into his touch. “?Just a little longer, Bri—“ he says smoothly, helping Brian off the top of the desk. He’s face to face with his roommate now, nearly coming at the sight of his friend. Blotchy cheeks, teary eyes, and swollen lips. He looked spent, despite not being able to come. Roger threads a hand into his hair softly, pulling him down to meet his lips in a chaste kiss.

Roger tugs Brian to the bed, pulling the man on top of him. Their crotches slot together and the two moan into the kiss, teeth clacking together obscenely. “What now?” Brian’s voice is shaky, “I’m not gonna fuck you, right Rog? Cause I don’t think I want to spend that much time prepping you—“

“Maybe another night, huh Bri?” Roger winks. Brian flushes red once more, dumbfounded at the thought of doing this with him again, much less on top of him. Roger runs his hands through Brian’s tight curls, taking in a gross amount of satisfaction at how much he can make his friend groan. “You’re gonna ride me.”

* * *

 Brian’s hands curl around Roger’s shoulders, holding on for dear life as he lowers himself onto Roger’s cock.

“I—I can’t Roger.” Brian’s hand drift from Roger’s shoulders to his clothed chest, his hands wringing in the loose fabric. “Roger I can’t move, it—I’m so worn out.” 

The man below him scoffs, “Worn out? You haven’t done anything tonight! You’ve just taken it.” Roger’s hands rest on Brian’s shaky thighs, smoothing over them reassuringly. “If anything I deserve to sit back for a while, watch you for a little bit.” 

Brian feels the tip of Roger’s cock nudge at his entrance, his body stiffening on instinct at the feeling. He felt the familiar burning sensation as he sank lower on Roger’s cock, feeling so open once more. Brian let out a filthy moan once he was fully seated on Roger’s lap. He doesn’t move for a long time, too tired to lift himself off of Roger’ lap.

Roger drinks in the sight, Brian so desperate for release that he’s resulted in just rutting himself back and forth on Roger’s lap trying to receive any and all friction against his weeping cock.

“You’re so pretty Brian.” Roger whispers, running his hands up and down Brian’s shaky thighs.

“ _Roger—_ “ Brian gasps at the compliment, rutting himself against Roger’s body. The familiar heat began to coil in his stomach as Roger’s cock nudged against his prostate. Both of his hands clung to the other’s shoulders for dear life as he shallowly fucked himself on his prick. Brian needed to be touched, needed to come, he’s been denied for what feels like an eternity. “ _Roger— please! Just, just, please let me come. Can I come, please_?” Brian’s words are incoherent, mushed together.

Roger’s cock pressed against Brian’s prostate, causing the man above him to sob with pleasure, his hips immediately trying to find that spot again. Brian could feel Roger shake beneath him, wanting so badly to make him come. Brian’s hands found Roger’s hair, tugging sharply as he felt Roger’s hands grip his ass, causing Brian to lose his rhythm for a moment.

“Come on then, pretty boy. _Come for me._ Spill all over the sheets like you do every night.” Roger practically growls.

Brian’s back arches, his hands tug on Roger’s blonde locks as he comes untouched, ropes of come spilling out onto Roger’s chest and the sheets. Roger’s voice hit the top of his range as he came in Brian, drinking in the sight of Brian being filled.

It takes Brian a moment to slip off of Roger. His sweaty chest sticks to the cheap sheets, Roger pulls him closer, grimacing at the feeling of being held when he’s so damp. Roger cups the side of Brian’s face, pulling him in for a chaste kiss, smiling against his mouth.

“You alright?” He asks, his hands carding through Brian’s tangled locks.

Brian gives him a lazy smile, leaning into his touch.

“Never better.”


End file.
